Small Comforts
by thejabberwocki
Summary: A collection of El/Bri snapshots detailing brief moments in the life they share together; it's pretty much all fluff. This will be marked permanently 'complete', but I'll add to it as inspiration strikes me.
1. Small Comforts

Elrond sighed quietly, laying comfortably back on the soft, springy grass and gazing up at the stars, silver eyes gleaming under their brightness. With a faint smile splashed across his face, he murmured, "Comfortable?" as a familiar warmth settled against his side.

"Perfectly." Celebrían hummed, pressing a gentle kiss against his seeking fingertips as they found her cheek. His hand lightly wound its way into her hair and she relaxed against him entirely, resting her head on his shoulder. Elrond breathed out her name softly, treasuring each syllable as he held her close; the warm wind tousled her hair and she chuckled, tucking her head under his chin lightly.

"What?" he dropped a kiss on her head, light as a spiderweb, his tone gilt with threads of confusion. "Am I enamoured so deeply that it amuses you, my love?" He feigned hurt, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. "You have only yourself to blame, you know. I cannot help that you are a fairer sight than any other I have yet to set my eyes upon."

Celebrían laughed, her bright voice tinkling and tumbling like water through the stirring breeze. "Flatterer," she mumbled into his chest. Elrond grinned and cupped her face, tilting her chin up gently to meet her eyes.

"I speak nothing but the truth," he said with mock severity ringing through his voice, "something you should well kn-"

Celebrían cut off his next words with a smile and a kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and toying with his braids.

It was a while before she allowed him chance to speak again.


	2. Glass

Elrond smiled softly, pressing a delicate kiss against the inside of her wrist as he knelt beside their bed. Celebrían - _his_ Celebrían (and the thought still sent tingles of warmth down his spine to settle comfortably in his stomach) lay half-sprawled and half-asleep, the light glow of late morning sun spinning radiant gold into her silver hair.

"El…?" She mumbled hazily, opening her sleepy eyes slowly as she tilted her head to look at him. Elrond chuckled and gently laid her wrist back down, twining their fingers together across her swollen belly.

"I brought breakfast, if you want it."

She smiled, watching his fingertips idly playing out patterns across her stomach only to catch briefly on her loose shift. He hiked it up a little, almost instinctively adjusting for her comfort as he balanced the tray on the bedside table. "Are you alright to sit up?" He murmured, almost hesitantly, as if they didn't go through this every morning.

Light laughter tinkled through the air like fine silver chains and she freed her hand from his loose grip, bringing it instead to cup his cheek. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass, my love." She shifted with awkward grace and stubbornly sat up on her own, ignoring his squawked protests and attempts to help.

"_Elrond_." Her exasperated sigh brought him up short, and he reluctantly settled for adjusting her myriad pillows instead, meek submission plastered across his face. It looked so out of place that she chuckled, playfully batting his hands away from the rich silks and reaching up to tug him gently closer. His silver-grey eyes widened a little and he nuzzled into her fingertips, grazing the creased lines of her palm with his lips. He mumbled her name softly in content, half groaning relief.

Celebrían could see the tired lines in his face easily enough and she leant forward, kissing his nose, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

"Get in, love. No buts. Glorfindel again?"

He grumbled in response, but knew better than to argue; besides, it was hardly that he didn't want to join her. Celebrían relaxed into his embrace as his strong arms wound around her, smiling fondly as his fingers splayed across her stomach again, fingering the delicate embroidery.

"Glorfindel again." He murmured against the nape of her neck, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. He didn't bother insisting that he wasn't tired - didn't bother fighting himself any longer, let alone Celebrían. She grinned, snuggling up against him as much as she could manage as she felt him drift off to sleep.


End file.
